The Rose of the Black Order
by Alternet RedSkys
Summary: Ruby Rose was born with an unnatural gift that turned her right arm black. On one faithful day her cousin Yang decided to take on offer by the Millennium Earl to bring back her mom. Which turns out was a very bad idea. Ruby is then found by a member of the Black Order. Her future uncertain where will her life lead to now?
1. Chapter 1 Cursed

**The Rose of the Black Order**

Summary: Ruby Rose is found by a member of the Black Order after her sister tried to revive their mother with a deal with the Millennium Earl.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or D. Grey-Man. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and D. Grey-Man belongs to Funimation.

{ **Chapter 1** }

A certain blonde haired girl was walking up a hill with her sister in tow a goal clear in her mind.

(Ruby)"Yang are you sure you can trust this Millennium Earl guy."

(Yang)"I'm not sure but he said he would bring mom back and that's all that matters."

(Ruby)"It's just something doesn't feel right."

Ruby began to run her left hand over her bandaged right arm.

(Yang)"Are you sure it's not just your arm bothering you again?"

(Ruby)"I'm sure this feels different."

A soft green light shines from underneath the bandages on Ruby's right hand.

(Yang)"It's been doing that a lot lately."

(Ruby)"I know but there isn't anything I can do about it."

(Yang)"I still don't get why your right arm is all black or why you have that green thing in your hand."

(Ruby)"I don't know either but Dad said the person he contacted from the Black Order should be here today."

(Yang)"Yeah didn't he say that if anyone would know about it, it would them?"

Ruby and Yang soon reached the top of the hill where Yang was told to go to by the Millennium Earl.

It only took a short amount of time for the Millennium Earl to appear.

(Millennium Earl)"Well there blondie you finally came back to bring back your mom?"

(Yang)"Yes that's what I'm here for."

The Millennium Earl then pulled out a metallic skeleton.

(Millennium Earl)"With this right here you can do just that. All you have to do is call out her name."

(Ruby)'This sound way too good to be true and why do I have this sudden pain in my arm.'

(Yang)'Mom your almost back just one more step.'

(Yang)"Summer!"

Summer was then spelled out across the forehead of the metallic skeleton. Bring it to life.

(Summer)"Yang?"

(Yang)"Mom your back!"

(Ruby)'This isn't right.'

Ruby was then hit sudden intense searing pain in her right arm.

(Summer)"Yang how could you turn me into an akuma!"

(Yang)"What do mean?"

The arms on the skeleton then turned into blades.

(Millennium Earl)"Yes kill the girl."

Ruby's right arm then transformed into a black claw. The arm looked almost the same except for it now having a metallic texture to it and the fingers turning into blades.

The Millennium Earl seeing this decided to change the tactics.

(Millennium Earl)"Forget blondie get the innocence."

With that the skeleton turns to Ruby.

(Summer)"Ruby it's up to you to end me."

(Ruby)'The dead should be left to rest.'

(Ruby)"I'll try my best."

Ruby then attempted to strike Summer but was blocked by one the bladed arms of the skeleton. The other arm impaled Ruby through the heart.

(Summer)"I curse you Ruby Rose!"

With that a star shaped mark formed above Ruby's heart.

Ruby fell to the ground barely breathing. Her hair turning a light grey.

The Metallic skeleton hovered of Ruby unsure what to do next.

(Millennium Earl)'Looks like it's time for to leave'

Then General Tiedoll appeared.

(Tiedoll)"Maker of Eden!"

And with that Tiedoll's innocence activated turning into a cross and chisel.

Tiedoll then swung the chisel at the skeleton destroying it in one strike.

Tiedoll then turns to look at Ruby and Yang. His eyes fall on the barely breathing Ruby.

(Tiedoll)'So this is the girl that Taiyang mentioned was a parasite type accommodator.'

Tiedoll then looks at Yang.

(Tiedoll)'The blonde haired on may very well be an accommodator but for now may be to mentally unstable right now. I'll ask General Yeager to check in on her in a few weeks.'

(Yang)"This all your fault Ruby if you didn't have that arm mom would be with us right now!"

With that Yang ran down the hill paying Tiedoll no mind as she left Ruby behind clinging to life.

(Ruby)"Yang don't leave me here."

Ruby's plea fell on deaf ears.

(Tiedoll)"So you still live."

(Ruby)"Who are you?"

(Tiedoll)"I'm Froi Tiedoll a member of the Black Order."

(Ruby)"So you're the one from Black Order that dad said was coming."

(Tiedoll)"Indeed I am but first let's get you to your father so we can get you patched up."

(Tiedoll)'She losing a lot of blood. I have to hurry if she is going to survive.'

W ith that thought Tiedoll rushed to the Xiao Long clinic.

Xiao Long Clinic

So far it's been an uneventful day at the Xiao Long clinic so far.

(Taiyang)"Is anything interesting going to happen?"

(Taiyang)'Tiedoll was supposed to come by. Speaking of which I wonder where Ruby and Yang are right now?'

After finishing that thought Yang burst through the doors of the clinic.

It took Taiyang a bit to catch up with Yang.

(Taiyang)"Yang what happened?"

(Yang)"I don't know it's all a blur. Oh no Ruby she's still back there."

(Taiyang)"Back where Yang."

(Yang)"On the hill in the forest."

(Taiyang)'Dam it I have to go get Ruby if whatever it was able to scare Yang this bad.'

It was at that moment that Tiedoll entered the clinic.

(Tiedoll)"Taiyang I need your help over here."

(Taiyang)"What could it be that you need my help for Tiedoll."

It was then that noticed the figure in Tiedoll's arms.

(Taiyang)"Oh no Ruby!"

Taiyang rushed over to Tiedoll taking Ruby from his arms.

(Taiyang)"What happened Tiedoll?"

(Tiedoll)"Your kids were attacked by an akuma and in the process Ruby's innocence activated."

(Taiyang)"Regardless I have to start operating on Ruby immediately if I want to save her."

With that Taiyang rush off with Ruby in his arms to begin operating.

After what felt like hours Taiyang came back out into the main room.

(Tiedoll)"So how's Ruby doing?"

(Taiyang)"All things considered it could be worse. She doing well she should be up by tomorrow. You can stay the night if you want old friend"

(Tiedoll)"That's very kind of you."

(Taiyang)"So is Ruby you know an accommodator?"

(Tiedoll)"Yes a parasite type in fact ."

(Taiyang)"So I'm guessing you're going to be taking Ruby to the Order as soon as she recovers."

(Tiedoll)"Yes but before that I plan to teach her what I know before she joins."

(Taiyang)"That's reassuring to say the least."

(Tiedoll)"That I'm not throwing her to the wolfs. You know well enough that I would not do something like that."

(Taiyang)"Anyways it's been a long day let's both go get some rest."

(Tiedoll)"With that I agree."

Next morning

(Ruby)"Dam what the heck happened yesterday?"

(Tiedoll)"I believe I can explain that."

(Ruby)"You you're the that guy from yesterday."

(Tiedoll)"Indeed I am."

(Ruby)"So what's wrong with my arm?"

(Tiedoll)"Nothing is wrong with is aside from you being a parasitic type accommodator."

(Ruby)"Does that mean what I think it does?"

(Tiedoll)"Yes you have the potential to become an Exorcist."

(Ruby)"When do we leave."

(Tiedoll)"Whenever you're ready."

(Ruby)"Just let me get my stuff together then we can leave."

(Tiedoll)"Really you don't want to say goodbye to your family."

(Ruby)"No Dad most likely already knows and I don't ever want to see Yang again!"

(Tiedoll)"Very well we leave when you're ready."

(Tiedoll)'She has an intense hatred for her sister now this can become a problem latter on but it is understandable her sister did leave her for dead so it's only logical that she hates her.'

It only took a short amount of time for Ruby to gather her things together. And her Tiedoll left not before Taiyang managed to see them off give Ruby one last goodbye.

Tiedoll and Ruby were long gone before buy the time Yang woke up.

(Yang)"Dad you aren't usually up this early is something wrong?"

(Taiyang)"Nothing's wrong just woke up early to see an old friend off."

(Yang)"Dad where's Ruby I couldn't find her anywhere?"

(Taiyang)"That's because she isn't here anymore Yang she left to start the next chapter of her life the only she has really had with her arm being like that. Just hope she makes the most of it."

(Yang)"I have to talk to her about yesterday I have to apologize to her about leaving her there."

(Taiyang)"Yang right now she would sooner see you dead than talk to you. Do you have any idea how much it tore at her to see her own cousin leave her for dead?"

(Yang)"No but shouldn't I talk to her regardless?"

(Taiyang)"No not right now she needs time to heal from all this."

(Yang)"Then I'll find her in time where ever she is."

(Taiyang)"Yang the only way you're going to find her is if you join the Black Order and even then it's a long shot at that."

(Yang)"Is that where Ruby is going?"

(Taiyang)"Yes but not right now. Right now she is traveling around with a member of the Black Order learning what she can from him."

(Yang)"Then that's where I'm going to go."

(Taiyang)"I suggest you wait here I have another friend that is looking for new recruits for the Order you can tag along with him when he stops by."

(Yang)"Then I'll wait here but regardless I'm going to find Ruby no matter how long it takes."

(Taiyang)"You're going to need to keep that attitude if you are going to join the Black Order."

(Yang)"I will Dad don't worry."

Back with Ruby and Tiedoll

(Tiedoll)"Ruby I was wondering why you and Yang have different last names can you explain."

(Ruby)"Were cousins my dad was her uncle when he died my uncle Taiyang invited us to come and live with him and Yang as her mother died when she was born so he hoped my mom would be a good influence on her."

(Tiedoll)"And how do you know all this?"

(Ruby)"I have a good memory I was 6 at the time when my dad died. I doubt Yang would remember all of that but she most likely remembers most of it."

(Ruby)"So where are we going to go first?"

(Tiedoll)"There's a town nearby that we can stay the night in."

(Ruby)"Sounds good to me."

(Tiedoll)"Ruby I should warn you that this town as of late has been plagued by akuma. So the chance that we may be attacked is going to be fairly high, so I want you to practice with your innocence. Let's start by you activating your innocence for a parasite type like yourself it should be as simple as thought."

(Ruby)'So innocence activate.'

With that thought Ruby's arm transformed back into the same black claw that it was before.

(Tiedoll)'So this is what her innocence looks like when it's activated interesting but I think there's more to it than a simple bladed claw. Perhaps all she needs to do is focus a bit on it.'

(Tiedoll)"Ruby would like you to try and focus a bit on your arm and try and attack that tree over there from where you at right now."

(Ruby)"Sounds easy enough?"

Ruby did as she was instructed. She swiped at the tree what happened next startled her. Pale blue lightning arced from each blade of the claw moving in the same direction of the strike, destroying the trees in front of her.

(Tiedoll)'Interesting it seems that her innocence can produce lightning from the claws to extend the range of the attack. Should be useful in a fight where the enemy is airborne.'

(Ruby)"Well I did not expect that to happen."

(Tiedoll)"Well it seems I was right about their being more to your weapon than meets the eye."

(Tiedoll)"Let's practice a bit more before we go into the town."

(Ruby)"Sure."

R uby practiced for hours with her innocence before Tiedoll decided they needed to go to the town inn for the night.

Later on that night

Ruby was awoken by the sound of gun fire.

She opened one of the windows in the to find Tiedoll fighting several level one akuma.

(Ruby)'I have to go help him.'

Ruby quickly got dressed and activated her innocence before jumping into the fight.

Quickly dispatching one akuma with a slash across the face the next destroyed by the lightning that came after.

(Tiedoll)"Ruby I thought you were still asleep."

(Ruby)"I was till these akuma started firing."

(Tiedoll)"Only a sound sleeper can sleep through this."

(Tiedoll)"At any rate let's finish the last of them off."

(Ruby)"Right."

They both ran off in separate directions each going to take care of their own group of akuma.

Ruby swiped at one cutting it cleanly in half with lighting. An akuma on her left began firing at her forcing Ruby to jump back or else get infected by the poison on the akuma's rounds.

(Ruby)'Shit have to close the gap before I can attack.'

Ruby then began circling around the akuma before attacking. Jabbing her claw into the side of the akuma finishing it off.

(Ruby)"Well that was the last one."

Tiedoll soon approached Ruby.

(Tiedoll)"Good job Ruby you handled those akuma pretty well for your first time fighting them and you will only get better with time."

(Ruby)"Thanks I guess."

(Tiedoll)"Let's go back to the inn to try and get some rest."

( Ruby)"Okay Mr. Tiedoll."

 **AN.**

 **So this story idea just came to me a couple of days ago and I decided to write it.**

 **May have another story idea on the way but right now it's sort of in the planning stage write now. May begin writing tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Black Order

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or D. Grey-Man. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and D. Grey-Man belongs to Funimation.

* * *

{ **Chapter 2** }

2 years Later Black Order Headquarters

Yang and Allen were walking to the main gate of the Black Orders HQ.

(Yang)"So that's the headquarters of the Black Order. It looks odd to say the least."

(Allen)"Yeah I guess you can say that."

(Yang)"Come on Allen it can't be that bad."

As the came closer to the main gate the Gatekeeper stared to freak out because of Allen's curse.

(Gatekeeper)"Akuma!"

* * *

In the security room same time.

(Lenalee)"Hey Komui there's 2 people at the gate."

(Komui)"Weird we weren't expecting anyone except for miss Rose here which is why I sent you to get her."

(Lenalee)"I know but we were also expecting her cousin."

(Komui)"Lenalee I told you don't say that when she's near."

(Ruby)"Don't say what to who?"

(Lenalee)"Oh Ruby you're here do you recognize this girl."

Lenalee then pointed to the computer screen.

Ruby was far from calm after recognizing who it was.

(Ruby)"That is my cousin I never want to see again not after she left me to die while blaming everything that went wrong on me."

(Lenalee)"I'm sorry Ruby I didn't know."

(Ruby)"It's okay I just need to go somewhere to cool off. Too much stress is bad for everyone after all."

(Lenalee)"Alright I'm coming with you so you don't do anything rash."

(Komui)'It seems that Lenalee is rather close our new exorcist friend. Now what to do with the 2 new arrivals, well I can always have Kanda test them. You know what that is what I'm going to do.'

Komui then goes and calls Kanda over the comms.

(Komui)"Kanda we have to new exorcists that we need you to test them before we let them in. Oh and one of them is the one that left Tiedoll's new student for dead."

(Kanda)"Which one."

(Komui)"The blonde one. Why do you want to know? Is it so you can see if she has any honor."

(Kanda)"That exactly why if she has no honor then she isn't worthy of being an exorcist."

(Komui)"I understand just try not to kill them. We need to bolster are ranks still with how many exorcists die on a monthly basis."

(Kanda)"I'll try but I'm not making any promises about her surviving."

(Komui)"I suppose that will be enough just kill the white haired kid."

(Kanda)"That I can manage."

(Lenalee)"Komui I need your help over here Ruby started coughing up blood."

(Komui)'That can't be good now.'

(Komui)"I on my way Lenalee."

(Komui)'Don't think it has anything to do with her heart injury that gave her that curse of hers. Must have been from a more recent injury.'

* * *

Back at the Main Gate

(Yang)"Hey open up all ready you know who we are now!"

Yang said while banging on the door.

(Allen)"Yang I don't think that will help."

(Yang)"Do you have a better idea Allen."

(Allen)"We wait till they send someone."

Allen was still calm at this point while Yang was clearly annoyed by the wait.

(Yang)"Yeah knowing our luck the person they send out will try to kill us."

Kanda soon came out of the main gate his sword already unsheathed.

(Allen)"Yang I think you jinxed us."

(Kanda)"You will be my opponent blondie and you short stack just head inside."

(Allen)"No need to tell me twice."

With that Allen ran inside leaving Yang at Kanda's mercy which isn't much.

(Yang)'Can't blame him from running from this guy when given the chance.'

(Yang)"Well it's just you and me now girly."

Yang then activated her innocence which was two metallic boxing gloves.

(Kanda)'Did she really have to call me that!'

(Kanda)"Let's see if you're all bark and no bite."

(Yang)"Fine let's get this over with."

Yang then threw a punch at Kanda. Kanda dodged it with little effort then brought Mugen right next to Yang neck faster then she can react.

(Kanda)"If I was an enemy you would be dead right now."

Kanda had a tone of arrogance in his voice.

(Yang)"Alright can I go inside now?"

(Kanda)"Sure."

Yang begins to walk inside but is hit in the back of the head by the pummel of Kanda's sword knocking her out.

(Kanda)"I never said you would be conscious though."

Kanda then picked Yang up carrying her over his shoulder. Then proceeded to walk inside through the main gate.

* * *

Back Inside Black Order HQ

Komui was heading to the infirmary with Lenalee who was supporting a passed out Ruby.

(Lenalee)"I don't understand one moment she was fine then the next she was coughing up blood."

Lenalee had a look of panic on her face.

(Komui)"It could be just be blood in her lungs she did get stabbed by a level 2 akuma so it's most likely that. She should be fine with enough rest."

Komui was outwardly calm but was still just as worried as Lenalee.

(Lenalee)"Alright but I'm staying with her till she wakes up."

(Komui)"Well we will need someone to keep an eye on her and who better than someone she already knows."

It was a few minutes later before Ruby woke up.

(Lenalee)"Hey brother I think Ruby's waking up."

(Ruby)'Dam my head hurts.'

(Lenalee)"Ruby you're awake you had us worried for a while."

Ruby noticing how close she was to Lenalee quickly put some distance between them.

(Ruby)"I'm sorry that I had you worried Lena. I fine right now."

(Lenalee)"No you're not your coming with me to the infirmary."

(Ruby)"Fine as long you're coming along Lenalee but telling you I mostly fine except for my chest and head hurting like hell."

(Lenalee)"Which is why I'm taking you to the infirmary."

It didn't take them long to get to the infirmary. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with Ruby aside from the wound on the left side of her chest and recommended that Ruby just get some rest. Which Lenalee was all too happy to force on to Ruby.

* * *

Next Morning

(Lenalee)"Ruby you have to wake up now."

(Ruby)"Five more minutes."

(Lenalee)"Fine then I will just have to tell Yang that you're here."

(Ruby)"Fine I'm up and you do have to threaten me with that."

(Lenalee)"I know she is the last person you want to deal with but she isn't stupid she will find out eventually even if the person she is looking for technically doesn't exist."

(Ruby)"Yeah the person but she is looking for still has red hair and is shy as can be."

The hate Ruby had for her cousin clear in the tone of her voice.

(Lenalee)"You know you never told me why you hate her so much she is your cousin after all."

(Ruby)"The reason why I hate her so much is because after blaming all her problems on me she left me for dead bleeding out from a stab wound to the heart. That is why hate her and I never want to talk to her ever again!"

Ruby apologized to Lenalee for her outburst.

(Lenalee)'I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was this bad. But Ruby going to need someone to talk to if her cousin finds out.'

(Lenalee)"Well we should head to the cafeteria now since it's been awhile since you eaten anything."

(Ruby)"Yeah and after that fight with a level 2 akuma I'm a bit low on energy."

(Lenalee)'One of the only draw backs of parasite type accommodators is that they need to eat large amounts of food because of how much of a drain their innocence has on them. The question is how much food is Ruby going to need to get her energy back?'

(Lenalee)"I know that most parasite types tend to have rather large appetites."

(Ruby)"Well I don't eat that much compared to some other parasite types but yeah I still have to eat a lot to replenish the energy I use in a fight."

It didn't take them long to get to the cafeteria. Only to find Yang and Kanda about to fight with Allen off in the sidelines trying to stay out of the fight.

Luckily Kanda being the smarter of the 2 decided to leave after spotting Lenalee. Yang being the hot head that she is decided to follow Kanda muttering something about a rematch.

(Lenalee)"Well now that those 2 are gone we can get some food without having to worry about them wrecking the place."

(Ruby)"Agreed do you think she recognized me?"

(Lenalee)"I don't think so she walked right by you."

(Ruby)"Good I don't want to have to deal with her right now."

Allen then walked over to Lenalee and Ruby.

(Allen)"So you must be Lenalee and your friend there must be Ruby. Don't worry I won't tell Yang, general Yeager told me what happened. And you're like me in the whole curse and parasite type deal."

Allen said while pointing to his left eye.

(Ruby)"Well that's good to hear. So your cursed like me and have a parasitic arm as well."

(Allen)"Yeah I see that you keep your arm bandaged up."

(Ruby)"Yeah I had it bandaged up as long as I can remember. My mom used to help me with the bandages but since she passed away I've managed to bandage my arm myself."

Ruby subconsciously ran her hand over her bandaged right arm.

(Allen)"I'd rather wear a glove than have to deal with bandages all the time no offence."

(Ruby)"None taken. Not a lot of people have the patience to deal with bandages. It also reminds me of my mom a bit how would bandage my arm."

(Lenalee)"Okay you two can talk later right now I suggest you go get something to eat before your next assignment."

(Ruby)"She's right we should hurry up and get something to eat before our next assignment."

Needless to say just after they got done eating their food they were called up for their first assignment.

It did take a while for them to wake up Komui.

(Komui)"Okay your current assignment is to investigate the ghost of Mater."

(Allen)"I've heard about Mater didn't everyone there die?"

(Komui)"Yes but recently there's been occurrences of travelers hearing sing when passing by Mater. They been calling it the ghost of Mater."

(Kanda)"And you're sending us to check it out."

(Ruby)"So who's going to be are finder for this assignment?"

(Komui)"Your finder for this mission will be Toma."

(Ruby)"Alright then we should be on are way then."

* * *

Elsewhere in HQ

Yang was walking around after losing track Kanda.

(Yang)'Stupid Kanda or whatever his name is denying me my rematch.'

Yang then spots Lenalee walking down the hall.

(Yang)"Hey can you tell me where some guy named Kanda is?"

(Lenalee)"Oh Kanda he left with 2 other exorcist."

(Yang)"Dam it I wanted to get a rematch with him."

Announce clear in Yang's voice as she spoke.

(Lenalee)"No offence but you would have lost to him again."

(Yang)"I guess you're right he's too fast for me to keep up with him."

Yang admitted with some slight hesitation.

(Lenalee)"You look a bit lost do you know your way around?"

(Yang)"Not really."

(Lenalee)"Then I guess I will have to show you around."

(Yang)"Well at least I can learn the basic layout of the place now."

* * *

One tour of the HQ later.

(Yang)"Well now I at least don't have to worry about getting lost most of the time."

(Lenalee)'I may dislike her because of what she did to Ruby but that's no reason to be mean to her for now at least.'

(Yang)"I heard there was another new exorcist here besides me and Allen. Do you happen to know where she is?"

(Lenalee)'Dam it she starting to ask about Ruby now.'

(Lenalee)"She left with Kanda and Allen on an assignment. I'm not surprised you don't remember her you did walk right by in the cafeteria."

(Yang)"Oh so that girl you were with earlier today was the new girl."

(Lenalee)"I wouldn't say new she been here for at least a month before you guys came along so I wouldn't call her the new girl."

(Yang)"Hey I'm sorry if I touched a nerve okay."

(Lenalee)"Sorry she's just a really close friend and it bothers me when people talk about her that way."

(Yang)'Could this new girl be Ruby? No Ruby had red hair not silver so it couldn't be her also Ruby was very timid back then I can't see her becoming as confident as that girl.'

(Lenalee)"Anyways Yang I have to go talk with my brother now."

(Yang)"Well I guess I will see you around later then."

(Lenalee)"We'll see about that."

Lenalee had a slight edge in her voice.

(Yang)'What's her problem?'

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Well I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.**

 **I'm going to be focusing more on A gemstone among the stars after I get its first chapter out. So I'm sort of placing this story on the back burner a bit so to speak.**

 **I updated this to fix some minor details. On a side note no I haven't forgotten this story just took me a bit to get my drive back for this story. I will start work on the next chapter after I get enough progress on my my other stories.**


End file.
